A Midnight Date
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Wes and Faith have a late night conversation. drabble[Complete]


Wesley stared at the ceiling for a moment. Tonight there was too many things on his mind for him to get any sleep. He got out of the bed slowly, carefull not to wake the other occupant. He watched her for a second as she shifted in her sleep. She hardly ever got a deep sleep. He knew that from the years she had lived with him. After Prison, she started to have strange dreams they had yet to figure out. Tonight however, she was sound alseep.  
  
He walked out of the room and into the living room of the moderate sized apartment. He sighed. One of these days he was going to have to find another apartment, hopefully something closer to his job. His salery at Wolfram and Hart allowed him to pay for a much larger apartment but till recently he had been very busy trying to keep demon Clans and such from creating mass havoc. It was not easy heading the Reasearch Department of the lawfirm.  
  
Today had been the party to celebrate Spike and Fred's engagement. Granted he had known all along that Fred would have ended up with Spike, it was still a little shock to his system. He had still held hopes of Fred oneday looking at him with the love he had for her. It was unrealistic, but it was truthful. Lilah would have laughed at him for still feeling that way. He hadn't said anything but that he was happy for them, which was the truth. They were perfect for each other, a perfect balance.  
  
Everyone had been giving him sympathic looks the entire evening. By the end of the party he had been tired of it. Faith had driven him home after he got fed up with it. She had been missing for most of the evening. Angel had said that she had been sitting outside, which was odd. Faith was normally a party girl and lived to be part of one. Buffy and Fred had thought it strange too, but it seemed they knew something the men didn't. Harmony had looked at him strangely, as if he should know why Faith was acting anti- social lately.  
  
Fred's engagement was not the only thing on his mind. Recently Both Buffy and Faith's slayer powers had been, well, spotty. There were times when they had them, times when they didn't. It wasn't good when they suddenly didn't have them during a fight. Faith's were being more troublematic then Buffy's, but Giles believed that was due to the fact that Faith had had her powers for less time and they were less "stable". But no one had heard of this happing to slayers before.  
  
Beyond that, there was the simple issue of Faith. He wasn't sure what they were doing. The whole relationship was on a day-by-day basis. THey hadn't ever actually had one day when they decided to live together, just gradually over time she did. Then it evolved into them going to various places together. Then slowly overtime they had began to introduce themselves as being "Together." Which brought him to where he was today. Totally clueless as to where this was going.  
  
He walked out on the balcony. It was one of the few perks of his current home. It over looked a small park and gave a great view. Also made a good place to think. Maybe when he brought the new place he could get a place outside LA near the highway so he could get to work pretty quick. He liked the quitness of the outside towns. Faith, oddly enough, did too.  
  
"Wes, give me one good reason why you are out of bed when it's 1:20 in the morning and you have work the next day."  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Anyone tell you think way too much." Faith walked out to him. Wrapping her hands around him, she leaned her head on his back.  
  
"You, on many occasions." She smiled a bit. She then took his hand and lead him back inside the house.  
  
"Go lay down. You need to sleep. Leave all the issues for tomorrow." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about the whole Fred situtation."  
  
"Don't be. I always knew it was going to happen. Besides I found something better." She looked at him confused. He smiled. He would have figured that Faith would have figured it out by now. "You." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. He looked at her. She had changed so much from the slayer he had known when he arrived in Sunnydale so many years ago. Was almost ten years already? They had both changed so much, much due to the other. She looked different too. Older, more mature. Her hair was longer, slowly wieghing itself down to being straight. Her time with Buffy after her break- out from prison had softened some of her edges. Perhaps it was the first time feeling she had a family.  
  
"Me?" She looked at him with a disbelieving smile. "I measure up to Fred?" He just nodded and said in a whisper "more then her." He really didn't know how it had gotten to this point, but it had. Faith tilted her hand.  
  
"This scene is about to get mushy isn't it. Could we skip the mushy?" She smiled and took his hands leading him back to the bedroom. Just as they entered room he stoped her.  
  
"You do realise I love you, right?" She just smiled and nodded, pulling him into the room and then pushing him onto the bed."  
  
"Now sleep, watcher-boy. I don't want you falling alseep while you read tomorrow." She claimed in beside him. "and I love you too." She kissed him and then got situated on the bed. Wes just smiled at her. Well, that fixed about two of his problems. Now if only he could fix the other two. 


End file.
